The Eating Disorder
by HilarysNumber1Fan
Summary: This Story is about Ruthy and how she was having trouble when it came to eating, and how her family will help her with everything they can do to solve her problems.
1. Eggs and Bacon

Disclaimer I do not own 7th Heaven thank you very much.

This story is about Ruthy when she is starving herself. She goes to the hospital,

And her parents get really nervous.

"Break fast!" Annie called while having two pans of eggs in her hands.

Lucy came down first because she was starving.

"Mom, do you have any...."

"In the fridge" Annie said while making some bacon.

Than Ruthy came down and said "Mom, I don't really want break fast this morning."

"Of course you do Ruthy, it's the most important meal of the day!" Annie said with so much happy feelings in her.

"Mom, I really don't think I'm hungry." Then Ruthy went to school, but Annie wasn't really paying attention because she was making the eggs and concentrating more on feeding her children.

Mary came in the Kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Eric!" Annie called for break fast.

"Coming honey! As soon as I can get my tie on!"

Eric came in the room kissing all of his children at a time.

(Mary), (Lucy), (Simon), and then he said "Where is Ruthy?"

"She was here a minute ago; she just said that she wasn't hungry for break fast."

"Mom, you know how she is. Always in hurry!" Lucy said while eating he eggs.

Then Matt came in saying "Dad, before I go to school, can we talk?"

"Sure..." Eric said with a little bit of confusion.

After break fast Simon Lucy and Mary went to school.

Than Eric lead the way to the Living room to talk.

'"Dad, I really want to know if I'm ready to get married."

"Well Matt, do you think you're ready? I mean I think you're a little too young."

"Dad I'm almost 19."

"I know, but I think that you should consecrate a little more on school than on your girl friend Ashley."

"Thanks dad, but now you're telling me I'm not trust worthy?"

"No Matt, but you still have a few more years to have fun and still be a young adult."

"See, your mom and I got married when we were 21."

"O.K dad, I really don't like to talk about you and mom and your lovely marriage!"

"Ha...Ha...ha... pretty funny Matt!"

"Matt than left and kissed his mom for a good bye."

When everybody left, Annie and Eric made sure and Eric leaned Annie over on the kitchen table and started to kiss her.

But they didn't realize that happy was on the side of them just looking at them.

Annie than said "happy, do you need to go to the bath room?"

Happy than wagged his tail.

Annie said "I think that I am going to go take care of that!"

Eric than went out side and kissed Annie good bye because he was going to work.

At school Simon tried to find Ruthy so their mom and dad won't be so concerned.

Simon than found Ruthy with her friends and playing outside, which for them was called recess.

"Ruthy! Why didn't you stay for break fast this morning?"

"Ruthy just said "I wasn't hungry."

"Ruthy, you're always hungry! When you were little we called you the cookie monster because you always ate everything in the cookie jar."

"Sorry Simon but I have to go."

When Ruthy and Simon arrived home and walked in the door Annie asked them both "What do you guys want for a snack?"

"I'm not really up for a snack, I had a big lunch."

"Oh, ok how about you Simon?"

"Ok. I would like....."

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Annie ask because that is what Simon loved.

"Yes! There we go mom, you know so much about me! It's scary!"

"Well Simon ill make you a sandwich and you go upstairs and do your homework. Ill tell you when i'm finished."

"Mom, it only takes about two minutes."

"Ok. Fine you could stay down here and do your homework and ill help you."

"Mom!" Ruthy called from upstairs.

Annie turned around and Simon ran up the stairs first followed by Annie.

When they both arrived upstairs Ruthy was lying on the ground and had a big bruise on her forehead.

"My baby!" Annie said while overhearing Ruthy cry.

"Mom, I think ill go get some water."

"That's a good idea, and while your down there press stop on the oven."

Simon ran downstairs and Mary and Lucy came in saying, "what's going on?"

"Ruthy tripped getting off the stool to wash her hands.

"They both started to laugh."

"Hey you guys! She is only a little girl, you know."

"Hey, Simon first of all we are not guys and Ruthy was probably trying to get moms attention. You know how she is!"

They both went upstairs and walked past Annie and Ruthy and started to laugh.

"What is with them?" Annie ask while tickling Ruthy and laughing.

Then Eric came in the house saying "I'm home!"

"Were upstairs in the bathroom."

"Oh Hi, then he saw Ruthy on the floor and said "What is going on?"

"Ruthy tripped, but she is going to be ok."

"Ok. Then he kissed Annie."

"Ewe... Mommy boys got cuddies."

"Ha! Did you hear that?"

"Of course but maybe she thinks that boys except me have cuddies."

"Ha!"


	2. Suspicion

Declaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven thank you very much!

The next morning Annie woke everyone up early because Ruthy had a field trip, Lucy had to still work on her project for school, Mary had to still finish her home work and Simon because he always takes a long time getting ready.

So Annie then made break fast for the family at 6:45am.

Then Eric came into the kitchen saying "its 6:45am in the morning! You guys get up at around that time; I am usually ready before you guys!"

Everybody started laughing.

Eric then went over and gave Annie a kiss and everybody said all together "Owe!"

Annie waved her hand like go away.

Everybody then got their backpacks at 7:30 and went to school one by one.

After every kid in the house went to school Eric went upstairs to get ready and helped Annie with the laundry.

"Eric, I think that there is something very suspicious with Ruthy. She is not eating and is hardly talking to me."

"She ate this morning."

"She ate a small bite of her bagel and a sip of her glass of milk." Annie said with a mad face.

"Do you think she is starving herself?" Eric said taking a guess.

"Why would she do that? She looks great."

Then with out any word left Eric said "I have to go to work. See you at 5:00pm!"

"Wait! Where are you going? You usually come home about 3."

"I have this meeting."

"Oh. Ok, I love you." Annie said while giving Eric a big kiss on the lips.

"Bye." Eric said.

Annie then felt very anxious of where her husband was going that would give him two hours to come home.

She was wondering, did he even go to work? Was he going to work then to the mysterious place? Or was he telling the truth and had a meeting? But Annie knew that Eric's meetings are always on Fridays and today was Tuesday.

Its 3:00 and Simon and Ruthy came home.

"Hey Simon hey Ruthy, what would you guys like to eat for a snack today?"

"Some crackers and cheese would do me fine." Simon said drooling.

"What about a please and thank you."

"Please mom and thank you if you do make me some crackers and cheese."

"I will. Annie said."

"What about you Ruthy, would you like some crackers and cheese?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I ate a lot at lunch anyway."

"Ruthy I packed you some cookies and a turkey sandwich, how could that be enough?"

"Mom, I trade food you know!"

"Well, you would only have two pieces of food then." Annie said trying to get out a lot out of Ruthy.

"My friends are nice they let me have some of their foods. Now, I got to go do my homework, and later I'm going to go take Happy for a walk."

"O.K but Ruthy!"

"What?" Ruthy said with a mad face on, like a leave me alone face.

"You're acting a little weird lately. Are you feeling o.k.?"

"Mom...."

"Yes Ruthy." Thinking Ruthy would tell her.

"Don't call me weird. You know as you say, it's rude!"

Then she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Mom, where's my crackers?"

"Sorry Simon, your sister is acting a little strange lately and I just had to find out what was going on. Do you know anything?"

Well, she hasn't talked to me in a long time. We still share a room and stuff, but she likes to keep her privet things to herself now."

"O.K. just please keep an eye on her. I'm really scared that she is not eating."

"I bet she is starving!" Said Simon, with a worried face.

"Well, I really want her to eat. I want her to be happy." Annie said trying to think.

"I know, but I'm going to get my crack...."

"Here, but do me a favor. While you're going upstairs, make sure your quiet and look to see what she is doing."

"O.K."

So Simon tiped toed to his room and saw Ruthy lying on the ground.

"Help!!!!!" Simon screamed while worried at the same time as being nervous.

Annie ran upstairs and she saw Ruthy lying on the ground hardly breathing.

"Oh my gosh!! Call the hospital!"

"Ruthy wake up, Annie was saying while crying."

Ruthy didn't wake up.

Then Lucy and Mary came home and said "What's going on?"

"Ruthy is on the ground and not breathing."

"What!?" Mary said.

"Go upstairs, but be careful mom is freaking out."

"What are you doing with a phone in your hand?" Lucy said.

"911 are on the phone with me."

"Hang up, and then she grabbed the phone out of his hands."

"You don't know how to talk with these people!"

"Hello! Lucy said screaming in the phone."

"This is the Delray Emergency hospital, can I please help you?"

"Hello, my sister is lying on the floor not breathing; will you please come over now?"

"O.k. We will be right over."

Lucy hung up with a cough out of her mouth and then ran upstairs."

Mary, Simon and Lucy where all standing around Ruthy and her mom trying to see what was going on.

"Are they coming?" Annie said crying.

"Yes!" Lucy and Simon said both at the same time.

"Well I called!" Lucy said.

"Call your father Mary!"

Mary ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello dad!"

"Mary, are you ok? You sound a little bit frustrated."

"Dad, Ruthy is lying on the ground not breathing!"

"What!! I'm coming now."

Eric ran out of work and saw everybody standing around Ruthy and Annie.

He looked shocked.

The "EMTS" came and saw Ruthy, lying on the ground.

They then felt her heart and said "Mr. and Mrs. Camden, we will have to bring Ruthy to the hospitable."

"You will have to follow."

Annie had a red face like a tomato and she said,

"You heard him, let's go!"


	3. Solving Problems

Disclaimer I do not own 7th Heaven thank you very much!

The camptons all ran into their van and rushed to the hospital

"Mom, will Ruthy be O.k.?"

Lucy said being really worried.

"Lucy, Shut up, you'll make mom even more nervous!"

Mary said angry.

"Honey, it was being ok."

Eric said to calm Annie down.

"The hospital is taking care of Ruthy, and they promise to take care of her."

"I'm sorry, I'm jus really worried."

Annie said, trying to not cry.

Arriving at the hospitable, Annie rushed to the front counter.

"Excuse me; I am Annie Camden, Ruthy Camden's mother."

Annie said without breathing.

"Honey, it's ok."

Eric said while holding her tight.

"Ok, please take a seat; I'll see what I can do."

They all sat down, holding each other tight and not willing to let go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Ruthy does not want visitors right now."

The lady said trying to be nice about it.

"Ruthy does not want visitors!?"

"What do you mean she doesn't want any visitors?"

Annie said freaking out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in unless she says it's ok."

The whole family than just slept in the waiting room, for about four hours.

"Mr. Camden, Mr. Camden hello?"

Eric woke up surprised and started to listen.

"

Excuse me, but your daughter wants to see you now."

Eric stretched and woke Annie up.

"Eric, honey..."

"Oh."

Annie said trying to wake herself up and all of her kids.

She then went into the room where Ruthy was.

"Honey, Oh my gosh!!" Annie said.

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

Ruthy said with tubes going through her noises and a tube in her skin,

Trying to give her food.

"Why would you do this Ruthy, you know that we love you."

"Mom and dad, I didn't do this for attention."

"Then why did you do this?" Annie said.

"I think that I looked to chubby,

I mean, I feel my life is messed up because of my body."

"Ruthy, you're beautiful! I would change anything!"

"Thanks mom, I just thought that I needed something to keep to myself."

"Ruthy, I wouldn't change anything about you."

"I know but I just wish I was a different person!"

"Honey, if you were a different person,

You would have not been a big part in our life,

You would have not been the person, who helps with peoples problems,

And the most of all, you would of not even been you!" Annie said.

"Thanks dad! I love you, oh and you mom!"

There was then a silence and then Annie spoke.

"When did the doctor said you were ok to come out of the hospital?"

"About tomorrow, but mom.."

"Yes Ruhty?"

"Will you stay in the hospitable with me?"

"Of course!"

And Eric gave Annie a kiss on the forehead and smiled!


End file.
